Love Story
by Natsu Michaelis
Summary: Elsword adalah murid yang payah saat belajar tapi dia tampan danpopuler dan dia di panggi oleh guru karena nilai nya jelek sedangkan rena adalah cewek terpintar di kelas selalu nilai sempurna saat ujian bagaimana kelanjutan cerita nya


Love study

Pairing : elsword x rena

Rate : T

oneshoot

Summary

Elsword adalah murid yang payah saat belajar tapi dia tampan danpopuler dan dia di panggi oleh guru karena nilai nya jelek sedangkan rena adalah cewek terpintar di kelas selalu nilai sempurna saat ujian bagaimana kelanjutan cerita nya

Elsword kau ini bagaimana nilai mu selalu saja yang paling kecil padahal soal nya sangat mudah "kata sensei"

"elsword hanya garuk2 kepala belakang nya"

kau mendengarkan tidak "kata sensei marah"

"ya aku dengar aku akan rajin belajar lain kali" kata elsword

Rena masuk ke ruang guru menyerahkan berkas

Sensei ini berkas nya yang tadi sensei bilang "kata rena memberikan berkas ke sensei"

Uhm bagai mana kalo rena yang mengajari saya sensei lagi pula dia yang mendapat yang terbaik di kelas "kata elsword merangkul rena"

Ehh apa? Kenapa aku "kata rena shok plus blush"

Yah kurasa itu ide yang bagus rena kau ajari dia test minggudepan nilainya harus bagus sensei berharap padamu rena "kata sensei meninggalkan mereka"

h..hei kenapa aku yang harus mengajari mu "kata rena menutup wajah nya dengan poni nya"

mohon bantuan nya y arena "kata elsword dengan senyum manis nya"

"bahakan dengan senyum itu bisa membuat rena pingsan"

Esok harinya

Ini sebagai pembelajaran "rena memberikan setumpuk buku-buku untuk di pelajari"

Ehhh sebanyak ini? Tapi apa mungkin "kata elsword kaget"

Aku belajar menggunakan buku-buku itu "kata rena"

Ahh aku malas belajar nya gak ada motivasi atau yang manis-manis "kata elswrod bosan"

Maksud mu apa "Tanya rena bingung"

Begini maksud ku "elsword melepas kaca mata rena dan membuat tambut nya lurus tergerai indah"

Nah begini baru aku bisa belajar ok ayo belajar "elsword langsung belajar"

Ehhhh apa maksud mu tadi… "rena kaget and marah dan mereka akhir nya belajar"

Esok hari nya lagi

Hei kenapa kau dandan seperi itu aku tak niat belajar jika kau berdandan aneh "elsword langsung mengambil kaca mata nya dan membuat rambut rena lurus kebawah"

Jangan sampai terbawa suasana dan jangan sampai aku terbawa oleh wajah nya "kata rena dalam hati dan deg degan"

Aku lapar aku mau yang manis-manis "kata elsword"

Kau lapar kenpa tidak makan permen saja "kata rena seprti biasa lepas kaca mata dan rambut nya tergerai"

Aku mau bibir ini kau menggunakan lipstick rasa vanilla kan aku mau memakan nya "elsword mendekatkan wajah nya ke wajah rena"

Sedikit lagi mereka hampir kiss ada yang membuka pintu kelas

"brak"

Kalian sedang apa? "kata aisha"

Tidak ada apa hanya saja mata rena tadi kelilipan "kata elsword bohong"

Aku sudah terbawa Susana oleh nya kenapa begini "batin rena galau"

Aku pergi dulu aku tak mau mengganggu kalian berdua "rena pergi dari kelas meninggalkan elsword dan aisha"

Ternyata aku terlalu berharap padanya

Esok hari nya ketika test

Ok anak-anak kumpulkan soal dari belakang "kata sensei"

Elsword apa kau mengerjakan serius "kata sensei"

ya aku serius "kata elsword pergi dari keals"

Woi jangan bercanda elsword "kata sensei marah dan elsword tak peduli"

Rena apa kau benar-benar mengajari nya lihat dia tidak menjawab 1 soal pun "kata sensei"

Rena langsung pergi mengejar elsword

Baka apakah dirimu sebaka itu ku kira kau mengerjakan nya dengan serius tapi apa kau tidak menjawab nya aku terlalu berharap padamu "kata rena marah plus nangis bombay"

Kau berharap apa dari ku "kata elswrod langsung memluk rena dan wajah nya menghadap ke wajah rena"

Aku..aku berharap… "kata rena diam tak berkutik"

Kau jadi pacar ku kan "elsword langsung mencium rena dan rena membalas nya"

Aku sudah terbawa Susana yang di buat oleh nya "batin rena"

Jadi mulai besok ajari aku lagi seperti biasa ya dan juga jangan dandan yang menggelikan "kata elswrod kalem"

Aku akan mengajari mu dengan serius jadi kau harus dapat nilai bagus minggu depan "rena menicium elswrod"

Yang mengajari ku sensei manis yang pernah ada pasti aku dapat nilai bagus "kata elsword nyengir"

The End


End file.
